


Never Stop Shipping!

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Oh no!, Ship em All!, Warning: Possible Dissenting Opinion, the scandal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In light of recent lore events, I would like to offer an opinion on the matter.





	Never Stop Shipping!

A message to the Overwatch shipping community : Don’t Stop Shipping Just Because of the cannon.

Shipper- Hey, how do you sink a ship?

Pirate- Arg, With a cannon!

As you have probably guessed, this is a response to Blizzard’s half-assed attempt at pandering by making Soldier 76: Jack Morrison, Gay. My opinion on that matter is that the reveal was lazily done and not aligning with what we previously knew about the character. “Dad 76.” Though this is not why I am writing this post. My true reason is that we as a community should not sink any ship because of the current cannon. We should also not shame other shippers for shipping a pair we don’t like or that is not “canonically accurate”. 

That’s the whole point of shipping isn’t it?

You know where I’m going with this don’t you? Don’t STOP shipping 76 with anyone: Reader, Mercy, Ana, Reaper, McCree etc, Just because Blizzard gave him a canonical gay love interest. At the same time, If you like Vincent, SHIP AWAY!

I saw fics die and ships sink when Tracer was revealed to be gay (a lot of McTracer and Gencer) and I thought that was sad. When Ashe was released, I saw some McHanzo fans fear for their favorite ship. They inevitably decided to ignore McCree’s cannon sexuality and ship McHanzo anyway. Something similar occurred with PharMercy shippers when Blizzard teased that Mercy and Genji were in a relationship. “PharMercy never dies!” Also, I am certain R76 shippers won’t stop their ship because of Vincent or because Gabriel Reyes is implied to be straight in the same lore update.

NPC- But that’s different! Those are LGBT ships! Shipping a cannon gay character with someone of the opposite sex is homophobic! You're Homophobic! Die str8t scum!

Normal rational person- People can ship whoever they want. It is a form of escapism, cathartic and a way of expression. We all come to this community as a safe place to express ourselves!

Just as shippers should not be shamed for shipping canonically straight characters in gay relationships; the same dignity should be given to het-ship fans.

Blizzard may own these characters but in the context of fan-fiction these characters belong to everyone. Not just one community.

So keep shipping!

Ship Characters with Reader. Ship R76, McHanzo, PharMercy, McTracer, Mercy76, BunnyRibbit, Anaheart, Gency, Vincent76, Maihem, Healing Arrows, Genyatta, Boom Box, WidowReaper, BriCree, McGenji, Ana76, Overwatch x OC(s) and everything else you can think of.

It’s part of the fun of writing Fan Fiction. It’s okay to ship who you want to ship. Nobody has the right to take that away from you.

Happy Writing Everyone!


End file.
